Blood Drips Down My Wings
by MidnightShatters
Summary: Fang was just an lonley winged wonder... Intill he met a girl running for her life as he discovers things about her will max and fang fall in love if they havnt already or will someone get hurt before love have a chance to bloom?... This is my first story
1. Running

Fpov.

I woke up to my mother screaming at me to get up. "FAG GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE"

Great that's how every 17 year old wants to wake up

I walked down stairs and saw Iggy and Gazzy Sitting on my couch waiting for me. Iggy was staring mindlessly at the wall and I notice his blonde hair was a bubble gum pink with a blue stripe in it. I looked over a gazzy and saw him snicker and motioned for me to be quiet. Okay let me give you a quick catch up here. My name is Nick Walker but everyone calls me Fang, Im 17 and the closest thing I have to a friend is Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy is blonde hair blue eyes(and for right now blind he as to wear eye patchs for a bet so….), Gazzy his twin brother got lucky and can see but he as to talk reallllly loud in school. They are 17 and just a month younger then me.

"yo Fang do you need to eat before we go?" iggy asked me, "no im good ill eat at lunch" gazzy looked at me concerned but I shook it off. They were the only ones concerned about my health, I was just to embarrassed to admit theres probly nothing to eat anyway.

Mpov,

I ran through the woods hearing the dogs getting closer, fear ran through my body as I heard them growl.

I had to run faster I couldn't get caught again..this time I wouldn't make it, I heard a gun shot and felt pain on my right hip. Dang it! I thought hopefully it just grazed me.

I saw light ahead of me and knew I was almost out, I knew if I got out of the woods I would live another day. I ran faster, feeling every sharp rock and twig on my feet. I was almost there so close when I tripped and face planted into the ground.

Another gun shot and I screamed in horror as it hit me, I got up and cluched my stomach "HELP" I screamed I ran toward a house I could see through the last bit of trees. There was someone there! They were walking toward a car. "HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed louder running toward them, blood covered my shirt and face mixed with dirt and sweat. They saw me and came running but that's all I remember before I passed out.

Fpov.

I thought I heard screaming. I looked toward the woods and saw nothing and contuined talking to Gaz. "I think maybe we shou…" he was inturrped by a girl screaming " HELP ME PLEASE!" I looked over with gazzy and saw her running toward us covered in blood, her face was pale and dirt mixed with blood was covering it but no tears. I ran over to her as she fell uncionuse to the ground I barley just caught her.

I yelled at Gazzy to call 911 and Iggy took off the eye patches and started the car.

I saw she was losing a lot of blood but I didn't know what from, I pulled up her shirt and saw two bullets one by her hip and one right below her chest. Panic came over me and I ripped my shirt into stripes, I pressed them against her wounds only stopping to get a new stripe. I heard her breathing stopping and I rushed to get her in the car. I drove like a mad man to the hospitle knowing every second I wasted ment she would die.

13hours later.

I wouldn't leave her side, I didn't care that I didn't know her at all or that she wouldn't know who I was. I felt it was important to be there when she woke up..

My eyes felt heavy as I fought off sleep knowing she could wake up any second and I didn't want her waking to find a stranger in her room.

I looked at her face and smiled…she was so beautiful..waoh where did that come from? The non emotional fang showing emotion?…I couldn't deny it though, this girl who literly came running into my life was so..so just so breath taking…her eyes reminded me of a baby doe and her skin was so soft even though it was plastered in blood. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights….the doctors knew something about her that I didn't though…well at least they thought I didn't. when I lifted up her shirt I saw feathers…not the same color as mine but they were there…she was like me….she had wings

I fell asleep about an hour later and woke up to movment from the girl I was laying on.

I looked up at her and she slowly opened her eyes, "hi"she barley whispered I looked at her and smiled one of my rare smile. "hey" I replied I paused then continued "im fang by the way and uh you are?"

She bit her lip and mumbled "Max".

Well that fit her so well I thought, "hi Max…do you have a place to stay after you get out of here?" I asked her nicely , she shook her head no and I frowned. "thought so how would you like to stay with me for a little bit?" she took a moment and thought, I was sure she was going to say no when she smiled and replied "sure!" her voice was belonged to an angel. I looked down and said to her quietly, "I know you have wings.." her face went pale.

Mpov. "I know you have wings.." his voice rang through my head again and again as he left


	2. Wings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(oh btw I'm going to try and update everyday and if the chapters aint that long so sorry, you have 24 hours okay you sleep 8-10 hours so14 or 16 hours then school is 6 hours so 10 or 8 hours and then friends and yada yada it takes off a lot of time)

* * *

Mpov.

My side hurt like hell.

The nurse had asked me if I wanted any pain medicine. I shook my head no and watched her walk away, there no way in hell they are going to get me all drugged up incase I need to run I need to be able to focas.

I heard my door start to open and I closed my eyes while slowing down my breathing. "hi max" fangs voice ran clear and flawless, just barley a whispered. He sat down beside me and took my hand thinking I was asleep, I stared at the boy..his black hair coming down right above his brown eyes, his face was pale and his skin smooth. I stared at his lips and had the sudden hurge to kiss him. WHAT THE HELL! Omg I wanted to kiss fang? Woah no not cool Im going to be living with him!. "Max? I didn't know you were awake" fang said dropping my hand, "oh yea…"I didn't finished what I was saying. Wow I havent seen him since he said he knew I had…wings. My face went pale at the thought and I started to panic. "Max? whats wrong? Are you okay?" fang asked worried at the sudden reaction. I whispered so softly "you know I have wings…I cant stay with you" he looked at me with such sadness it broke my heart…even though I only knew him for a short time..he was my best friend. He sighed and went to lock the door. "okay max you think you cant stay because you have wings and what do you feel like you are a freak because your not I mean you're a fricken angel" I stared at him my mouth open. "What?" he asked annoyed . "I didn't know that the flipen rock in front of me could talk that much in a day!!!" I asked holding back giggles. He glared at me for a moment and started laugh with me. "god you got me side tracked" he said through clentched teeth. He took a deep breath and took off his jacket. Now I was wondering what the hell he was doing, he looked at me and then right in front of me and became the Angel Of Death. His wings were black with gray tips, they almost touched both sides of the room and all I could do was reply in stupid ass thing like, "omg I thought you were going to tell me you were gay for that bubble gum boy". he looked at me and I looked back. We did this for about 10 minutes when he said "I feel like tacos…" I grinned and he smirked, someone started rattling the door knob and he snapped his wings back in slowly he walked over and unlocked the door.

* * *

Fpov.

I was fighting not to run over there to kiss her when it just popped out of my mouth. ""I feel like tacos…" I smirked at her grin. God shes beautiful. I jumped and snapped my wings shut when the door knob started to rattle. Great way to ruin a moment I thought and walked slowly over to the door and opened to find gazzy smiling as iggy laughed, at the same time they both said "oh god we thought we would find you naked and having sex when the door was locked" I punched them in their stomachs and glared. Great yeah wow I really want max to find out that I mighta sorta well kinda have a little emotion for her…

(Little?) I glared and thought

-Angel Leigh Walker get out of my head right now!-

(aww why fang I miss you, ill get out of your head if you come and pick me up from school right now and take me to meet max!)

That little devil!

(no little ANGEL!)

-wow that wasn't corny at all…-

(iggy thinks its weird your rolling your eyes and stuff at no one)

What? Oh yeah I forgot about iggy,gazzy,and max.

-okay angel I come and pick you up but your not staying with mom your going straight to your dads after we leave the hospitel and no reading or controlling minds!-

(okay fine….)

Okay enough with my 8 year old half sister reading my mind…

"ill be back in a few minutes please don't blow up the hospitel while im gone" I looked at iggy and gazzy and they grinned back. I turned my eyes to max and saw a hint of sadness when I said I was leaving, I frowned and turned around to go get my motorcyle.

(THANK YOU FANG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!)

Angel yelled in my mind as I raced down the street in a hurry to get back to max before iggy or gazzy told her I lo…like her.

* * *

Apov.

before iggy or gazzy told her I lo…like her.

Wow my big brother was in love with a girl he met just a week ago.

He never shows emotion around anybody besides me and the twins…

Im going to have to share him with max now…she better be nice..I wonder if ill

Be able to read her mind. (fang?) I asked using my mind to speak.

-yeah?- I looked in his mind and saw he was thinking of max.

Wow she was really pretty and she sounded funny , as I was looking through his head I saw him thinking bout maxs reaction about his wings.

(YOU SHOWED HER YOUR WINGS!!!! FANG HOW STUPID ARE YOU!) I screamed he winced.

-angel cal…-

(DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU SHOWED HER YOUR FLIPPIN WINGS SHES GOING TO TELL SOMEONE!!)

-NO SHE FING NOT DAMN IT NOW IF YOU LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!-

I shut up and waited.

(thank you, as I was saying angel she as wings too….)

WHAT!!!!!!


	3. Twins

(kay guys I wanna give a shout out TA my first reviewer!!! Ellebella89 thank you so much=} you lifted my spirts and ive been down all day. My best friend called me to tell me that our cat died=,{ R.I.P Fang/Fangs. Yes our cat was named after Fang^.^ I named him and your review made me really happy and ive been inspired to write) -insert evil smiley face here=D-)

Luv, MaCiE

* * *

Mpov.

Wow , im sitting here watching Fangs friend gazzy. He was sitting there trying to catch a fly in his MOUTH!. "uh gazzy?" he looked at me, "ye..AH!" the fly went down his throt. I snickered and said "never mind haha".

I heard a big thump and saw iggy running into the wall. Wow these guys a crazy…..im gunna get along with them=D. "uh okay I think you two need to switch me places in this bed cause uh…well I think your damaged" they looked at me and grinned. "AHH MY EYES THEY BURN!!" I screamed as their pearly whites sparkled in the sun. "so max…." iggy begane, Gazzy finished "….do you like fang?" my face went pale and before I could answer (THANK GAWD!) fang walked in carry the most innocent thing!!. "HI MAX" the little girl ran right into me, I looked at fang and smiled. He smiled back and whispered "hey". "im Angel, Fangs little sister im 8! Omg I cant wait for you to meet total!" The blonde girl named angel beamed as she said it.

* * *

Apov.

{Fang is so…..wow}

I smiled aw I love max! I thought she was going to be really mean but no! I wonder what she'll do when she meets total! I hope that he don't bite her. cause then he would be grounded.

{Angel seems so sweet, I hope she likes me…} there was a sudden sadness with her thought.

Aw max doesn't think I will like her well ill prove her wrong, she'll be living with fang…

Haha better buy him some condoms!!.

(HEY FANG!)

-SHIT ANGEL YOU SCARED ME!-

(im going to buy you some condoms!)

-!!! How do you know what those are!!!-

(uh hello I can read minds! My brother is 17 and is thinking about maxs lips…AGAIN!)

I looked at fang and saw him blush.

-…STAY OUT OF MY MIND!!!!-

(okay but then im going to tell max that you love her and you had a dream about her last night…which again brings me back to the condoms!!)

Fang growled and everyone looked at him. I giggled softly.

(I win!!!)

-for now little girl-

. . . .

I watched max as she started to fall asleep.

Fang had walked iggy and gazzy down to the parking lot and left me alone with max. I grinned!.

I wonder what max is dreaming of.

{"HELP!!!" she ran with all her might, but not running fast enough. "Fang!" she jumped into the air and her wings snapped out…bloody and torn. She tried to fly to the burning woods where fang was on fire with three babys with wings. They all caught fire and max started to cry}

I screamed waking max up and saw she had tears swelling up, she wiped them away and looked at me. "sweet heart whats wrong!?" she asked concerned filled the room. Fang walked in and I said "nothing I just thought I saw a…spider".

She looked at me and she looked at fang.

* * *

Mpov.

{"HELP!!!" i ran with all my might, but not running fast enough. "Fang!" i jumped into the air and my wings snapped out…bloody and torn. I tried to fly to the burning woods where fang was on fire with three babys with wings. They all caught fire and I started to cry}

Someones scream woke me up with a start, I relized I was starting to cry I wiped the tear away and looked over at angel. "sweet heart whats wrong!?" I asked concerned, fang walked in and she replied "nothing I just thought I saw a…spider".

I looked at angel and fang and smiled. "I CANT WAIT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I suddenly yelled out. Scaring the crap outa fang. I snickered as Angel giggled, I notice fang was blushing. "ill get you back for that Max!" he said in a deep, sexy voice. I smiled, "oh really is that a threat or a promise?" I wiggled my eye brows and angel coughed "condoms…".

I looked at her and fang mumbled "don't ask" so I didn't…but something tell me I should have…

Wow now im scared that the sexy fang might bite=D…wow did I just think that,

Angel was giggling but I don't know what at, I looked over at fang as she ran over there and whispered what was so funny, he snickered and came over to me.

* * *

Fpov.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I walked over to where max was and I sat down. Trying not to think I told angel to leave the room and ill be out in a minute.

(WHAT NO!!!! YOU CANT LET ME MISS IT!!)

-im not going to do anything I just want to talk to her-

(SURE!!!)

She stomped out of the room leaving me and max alone for the first time in hours.

"hey" she whispered I looked up into her eyes and something came over me.

I took my hand and put on her neck pulling her close and kissing her long and hard.

I heard her gasp and felt her put her hand on my chest pushing me backwards, she kissed me back with just as much need and passion as I had.

Angel came running in. "HAHA I KNEW IT!!!"

Great

* * *

(okay how am I doing for my first story?)

Angel. I think your doing okay

Me. Thanks!!

Max. I think maybe angel should have came in the room….

Angel. Then you wouldn't be a virgin…well uh for (clamps hand over Angels mouth)

Me. Don't give anything away!!


	4. Hero

Okay ive added 3 new chapters in 1 DAY!!!! O.M.G!!!

Lol….anyway, im watching for ideas for new faces!!! Come on people I need you!!!

Luv MaCiE.

* * *

Apov.

I knew something was going on so I ran in there and saw max and fang kissing!. "I KNEW IT!!!"

Max and fang split apart in like 2 seconds flat, a nurse came in just a minute later with a clip board.

"miss ride we need someone to sign you out then you can leave"

Fang smiled and happy yelled "ILL SIGN HER OUT!!"

He jumped up and grabbed it from her scribbling away happily, {fang..kissed me….} max thoughts came into my head, I smiled and listened. {he took my breath away…I didn't know he liked me…wow…he KISSED ME….im acting like such a girl} max giggled. {wait…that doesn't mean we are dating…I mean its not safe for me to date….I could hurt him without meaning to….I couldn't live if I hurt him….} I looked at max and saw the sadness and I spoke to her through mind.

(you wont hurt him)

Max jumped a foot in the air and the nurse plus fang stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"sorry" she mumbled looking at her feet, "cold chill"…

{Angel how and the f.…ing hell did you do that!!!}

I smiled.

(that's one of my gifts I can read and control minds…I also have wings like you and fang.)

She looked over at me and nodded sadly.

{how are you…not scarred by the test?}

(me and fang never had test ran on us my father resuced us before they could I guess)

She looked like she was going to cry.

{lucky…wait so you knew I liked fang before me and him kissed didn't you?}

I giggled.

-whats going on?-

(max knows I can read minds)

-WHAT!!! ANGEL!!! THAT'S WHY SHE SCREAMED!!-

(shes okay with it)

His thoughts went to how max was beautiful in everyway…

Ew I thought and looked outside.

"we better go its going to rain and you have to take me home first and then come back and get max" I said aloud.

Max sighed at the thought of fang leaving her, and fang didn't want to go either.

"fine…be back in 15 baby" he bent down and kissed her softly, she blushed and thoughts went wild.

{HE CALLED ME BABY I THINK IM GOING TO FAINT!!…wait is angel listening to me…if she Is then she knows that im acting girly…maybe I should shut up now….}

I giggled "okay bye max see you later" I gave her a big hug and whispered baby in her ear she blushed a deep red then me and fang left the hostpitel

"she loves you, you know" I said to fang, he looked at me and sighed "I know…what if I hurt her…" I looked at my big no emotion brother and squeezed his hand. "don't worry fang you wont hurt her just like she wont hurt you…you guys were ment to be"

* * *

Wow I just want to point this out, that was really long bout angel and there is more to come but not bout angel!

* * *

Gpov.

Wow max was so pretty…too bad fangs already claimed her.

Even if he don't know it he's claimed her….

Iggy walked into the room holding Ella's hand, I smiled at them

At least his happy.

* * *

Fpov.

I raced back to the hospitel and ran up to max's room. She was lying down on the bed so I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me. "hey beautiful" I whispered into her ear, she giggled and I kissed her hard.

God did it feel good to love someone.

I told max to be quiet as we walked into the house, I was worried that we would wake up my moms boyfriend thor.

I f.…ing hate him. Hes a sick pervert who needs to butt the f.… out and leave me and my family alone.

I took max's hand and squeezed it hard. We got to my room and I told her I was going to go and take a shower and to get comfy. "okay" she kissed me and I lefted the room.

* * *

Mpov.

I looked around fangs room and saw that it was all black with a black dresser, black bookshelf, a small black lap top and a black bed. I smiled and went to his dresser opening up his drawers.

Haha jackpot! I grabbed a pair of black boxers with broken heart on them and changed.

I took off my over shirt and was left in his black and red boxers and my red tank top.

"hey sexy" I jumped and turned around to see a man around his earlier thirtys standing there with nothing on. My mouth fell open and I started to scream when he grabbed me and pulled me toward him. He shoved his tongue down my thort gagging me. "what the he.." he twisted my wrist intill I was on my knees on the floor.

He started dry humping me when I felt him thrown off of me.

I started crying and looked up to see fang standing there, in a towel with a murderous look in his eyes.

"THOR GET YOUR FAT DRUNKED ASS OUT OF HERE AND LIVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE"

Fang Yelled. The man thor looked at fang and just walked away.

I started sobbing scared to death.

Fang ran over to me and kissed my face and wrist from where he grabbed me.

"baby im so sorry I thought he would be passed out by now, god this is my fault" he picked me up and put me down on his bed laying next to me.

He held me as I feel asleep but I still had nightmares.

I just knew that, that man would be back….

* * *

Okay I have school tomorrow and I have to take a shower,

I promise ill try my hardest to update tomorrow!!!


	5. Preggo Ella?

Sorry I havent been updating im going to make this chapter reallllly long to make up for it

R.I.P Fangz

MaCiE

* * *

Mpov.

Even though I was still scared from the events that had happened last night I was surpisinly fine when I saw him. Fang was watching every move I made though, and he glared, threatened, and yelled at his mom's boyfriend.

"I…never mind" Fang interrupted my thoughts. "hm? What were you saying?" I asked him feeling guilty that I hadn't been paying atttion to him, he looked at me and held me close whispering into my ear. "I..I..I love you Max". Fang said he loved me..

FANG SAID HE LOVED ME OMG! Wow even though I barley knew him I was in love with him and he said he loved me, oh wow I just relized he must think I don't love him back because im not saying anything… what should I say omg.

I looked at fang and saw the hurt in his eyes, "I love you too Fang" I kissed him softly and he picked me up and spun me around. "I thought that I had upsetted you when I said that and you were going to well…hate me" he whispered. "FANG I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!!!" I looked at him and kissed him with passion hoping he would understand that I had been confused for a moment not knowing what to say because well I had never felt that way for anyone and he was just….wow.

We were at the mall with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy's girlfriend Ella, who brought her best friend Nudge.

"and he was like, whats wrong with you and she was like nothing and he was like okay and she went gawd your such a jerk and he was like how am I a fric…Mph" Gazzy slammed his hand over Nudge's mouth making us all laugh, Nudge was a pretty moca color with brown hair and brown eyes, she talked a lot but was fun to hang out with, Ella was really quiet but she was sweet and it was obvious that Iggy liked her and she liked him back. They were walking a head of me and Fang holding hands whispering quietly to each other. "hey Max?' I looked over at fang and smiled, "Yeah??" he looked at me and blushed then looked down. I didn't understand

(Hey Max?) I jumped

-gawd angel you always scare me when you do that- (sorry I was just going to ask you what a bj was)

My face went pale -angel sweet heart where did you hear that?-

(Gazzy is thinking about what it would be like if someone gave him one) -well uh ill explain when your older okay sweetie?- (okay…and Max)

-yeah?- (I hope you and Fang stay together)

I smiled -me too-.

I just relized fang had said something to me. "what did you say?" he looked at me and mumbled "would you be my girlfriend" I blushed a deep read and didn't know what to do

Fang wanted me to be his girlfriend! Omg I want say yes but I don't want to hurt him, I mean hes so… I looked over at him and studied him, his black hair was covering his face in that cute emo way and his blush was cute. "yes ill be your girlfriend" I answered not relizing what I just said. "you will!" he looked up and I saw his face light up. He kissed me and took my hand, "I love you Max" I smiled "I love you too Fang"

* * *

Epov.

Wow fang and max made a really cute couple. "fang looks so happy Iggy" I whispered as he took my hand. "I know, I just hope that neither of them get hurt…I mean it would kill Fang" iggy kissed me and I smiled thinking of the night before.

FlashBack-

* * *

Iggy lead my upstairs to his bedroom kissing me softly as we entered his room.

"Ella I love you so much" he kissed my neck biting softly, a moan escaped my lips. "I love you too Iggy" hes kisses came more rough both of us was breathing hard, he pushed me down onto the bed making my shirt ride up a bit. He placed one hand on either side of my head kissing my lips, jaw, then neck then repeating it. Our breathing became harder, I pulled him down onto the bed and got on top of him.

He smiled as I straddled him,

In a matter of minutes we were both undressed and he was kissing my tears away, slowly the pain faded and was replaced with pleasure…

This continued for hours and intill we heard gazzy yelling he could hear us.

Flash back over-

* * *

I blushed and looked over iggy just remembering we didn't use protection….

* * *

Fpov.

I couldn't belive that max said yes to me.

We were dating wow.. She was my girl..all mine!

(you sound like a gay dude) I rolled my eyes. {hi angel.}

(HI FANGGY!) angel screamed in my mind, I winced , girls… (hey you girlfriend is a girl!)

{that would define GIRLfriend angel} she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled.

"fang, I want to go to school with you tomorrow" I turned and looked at max. "WHAT! Why?" theres no way she was going to my school with me, all those guys who would hurt her, I was getting mad just thinking about them. "well I want to learn and spend more time with you" I knew if I looked at her she would be giving me the bambi eyes. "HELL NO!" I manged to get out with out screaming.

I could hear the hurt in her voice, "but..but..but" I made the mistake at looking at her and sighed. "fine you can go but you have to stay near me, ill get your stuff cleared for them by tomorrow" she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I LOVE YOU FANG!!" she snickered, "yea yea yea I luv ya taa babe" she looked at me strangly, "that was kinda gay" we all brusted out laughing.

* * *

Okay guys sorry that I havnt been updating ive been busy and well frankly I was having some drama in my life, 1. This chick deleted all of my new chapters that I was going to post and I couldn't get them back, and my friend is having problems telling his parents he's gay and ive been helping him work things out in his life, okay review for more chapters cause well im sad I don't have more then 2 =,( pleaaaase review!!!

Oh and should max get in some big trouble her first day in school cause frankly its not a max story without some trouble (insert evil smiley face) lol

(((({{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ -----Fly---On--- lol later


End file.
